


5 Times Wally West was a Replacement, and the One Time he Wasn't

by Copper_Walnut



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Comics, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: But three of the situations take place during sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, There isn't any explicit smut, Wally West is The Flash, Wally is depressed, Wally just wants to be loved, What was I thinking I made myself so sad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Walnut/pseuds/Copper_Walnut
Summary: Wally West has been a replacement for others long enough. Those three special words have been lost on everyone he's said them to. Wally can't feel anymore. He doesn't want to feel anymore.5 + 1 = Story





	5 Times Wally West was a Replacement, and the One Time he Wasn't

-You are Wanted-

 

 

 

Wally stared into emerald eyes adoringly.

“Ollie, I love you.” He whispered.

Oliver gazed at him with hazy eyes,

“I love you too…Roy.” He rasped out the last word in reverie as he climaxed, and Wally’s heart stopped.

“I love you so much Roy.” Ollie looked him in the eyes, and stroked his hair, Wally almost believed it was him that was being loved. But he realized, he had only been a replacement for what Oliver wanted most. Once Oliver fell asleep, he snuck out of bed feeling the cold air of the mansion chilling his skin. Wally slipped on a sweater and left. He hoped Dinah would come around and take Ollie back, they were perfect for each other, she was one of the only other people that he truly loved. Other than Roy. Wally had never known what that felt like.

 

 

Hal looked down at Wally with love in his eyes, as Wally vibrated heavily.

“O-h Yes! Barry, just like that! Yes!” He screamed and Wally watched, he watched as a man he had been dating for months, called out someone else’s name while they were supposed to be loving one another. Wally should have guessed, he didn’t deserve their love, Hal, Ollie they deserved so much better than him. Barry and Roy were so much better than him. Wally tried not to feel bitter, tried not to think of it as betrayal. Anyone was better than him, one day, he hoped someone would want him. But today was not that day. So, Wally kept vibrating, kept the fantasy alive for his late-Uncle’s best friend.

Wally bit down on his lip to hide a pained gasp as Hal bit down on his shoulder.

“Now you’re mine Barry.” Hal whispered with a predatory gaze. Wally looked at him with slightly dulled eyes.

“He’s yours Hal.” Wally said in a tired voice. And as Hal Jordan, Earth’s original Green Lantern, became aware of his surroundings, he stopped staring at Wally so lustfully. Wally pulled himself off of Hal and zoomed away.

He never heard Hal call his name, all he heard was the roar of the wind as he ran.

 

All he felt was the stinging, burning pain of his eyes, of his tears.

 

 

 

Now, Bruce was an accident waiting to happen. Everyone was surprised when he and Wally became public. The brooding bat and the cheerful speedster…well, they do say opposites attract. And lo and behold when one year rolled around and they were still together. Wally was smiling, Bruce occasionally too. Currently they sat in the monitor room. Bruce was manning one of the stations and staring at the screens with a faint smile on his hardened face. The glow of the monitors reflecting eerily off of the black Kevlar of the suit. Wally was perched in his lap, his face glowing not from the screens but from the fact that someone wanted him.

 

He thinks he’s ready for the words, the three words that have been wasted on countless women and men, that wanted the words. Just not from him.

“Bruce, I love you.” He sighed into The Batman’s Kevlar clad neck. And as Wally waited for a response his hand on Bruce’s chest tightened to a fist.

“I-I love you Dick.” A faint flush found it’s way to The Batman’s cheeks. His faint smile growing a little larger, marginally, but still growing, as he turned to look at the person sitting on his lap.

By the time Bruce had turned his head to the side, Wally was already on the other side of the Monitor room. The anguish in Wally’s eyes flashed for a moment, before dimming into resigned determination.

“Have a nice night Bruce.” By the time Bruce blinked, and realized what he’d done it was too late. The Flash was gone. Wally was gone. Bruce abstained from following, he had betrayed Wally’s love.

Selina might have time for him tonight, he thought absentmindedly, turning back to the computers.

J’onn looked at him with little remorse from where he was stationed at the monitors.

“Why?”

Wally raced home, the empty apartment felt like a void that he was throwing himself into. He felt cold and empty, he didn’t understand. He had always felt something, joy, sadness, anger, a plethora of emotions. But now he felt nothing and he would be scared of the emptiness, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be scared.

 

  

 

Wally gaped at his girlfriend of six months.

“What?”

“ Could you pose as Kid Flash for me?” The way the Korean beauty stared at him Wally had no reason to believe anything was amiss.

“While we’re having sex?” Wally scrunched his eyebrows together. Linda thought it was adorable. She reached out a hand and smoothed out the crease of his eyebrows with her thumb and forefinger.

“Yeah, I kind of have a Kid Flash fetish, its one of the main reasons I’m dating a science nerd like you. The red hair.” She said coyly, before laughing like she had said something funny.

“Oh, that’s the reason?” Wally could feel hurt pang through the empty, it was terrible and cold. But it was something.

Linda just winked at him before she left. The booth fabric squeaked as she scooted out of the seat. The quaint diner looked emptier.  Wally remembered the pang of hurt, the first real feeling he had felt in a long time. She made him feel something other than empty. Linda Park, sure was something. He would stick it out just to be able to feel something.

But after two years of hearing her call out Kid Flash as they kissed, when they were intimate, using his old Superhero name in place of his real one. Wally returned to empty. They broke it off shortly after, but they stayed friends, she was his beacon after all. She was meant for his speedy side, to slow him down. As a friend, not as a lover, she was a sister. Another Shay, or Diana, or Supergirl. Wally could never have enough sisters.  

Soon enough as a friend instead of lover, she started noticing his empty.

She started telling jokes to get that spark back into his eyes. Eventually jokes about her escapades as mini-Lois Lane were told more often. Stories, and news were relayed to Wally before they hit the air.

She tried to fill his empty.

Wally hadn’t wanted anyone to find out, to care, so he smiled his empty smile, and laughed his empty laugh.

He was still empty.

 

  

 

“James,” Hartley called, his thrusts feeling more like a rhythm in a fast paced song than sex. “I love you.”

Wally watched as his body was used. Hartley was his friend, his brother, and he had been doused with sex pollen during a heist.  Wally could help him.

“James, never forget that I love you, even though you’re crazy. Because you make me crazy.” Hartley’s eyes filled with love as he finished.   
  
Wally didn’t really notice what was happening, he didn’t feel. He never felt anymore. What was one more person thinking he was someone else. He would never tell Hartley that he had any feelings for him, and all would be right with the world. He wouldn’t be able to tell him anyways it wasn’t true. He didn’t feel anything anymore.

As the sex haze wore off Hartley’s eyes widened. He quickly pulled out of noticing the lack of a condom, and the prevalence of blood on the sheets.

“W-ally?” Hartley was almost to tears. “Why didn’t you fight me, why didn’t you just make an antidote?”

Wally didn’t respond, he just stared blankly at the ceiling. Pied Piper reached for Wally’s comm with shaking hands. He held it by his hearing aid,

“Batman, Someone, Any-o-ne?” Hartley’s voice cracked, what had he done?

“Piper,” A gruff voice sounded through the comm. “ why do you have Flash’s comm link”

“He needs medical help.” He whispered with tears streaming down his face. Hartley set the comm down next to Wally’s head on the pillow. He pushed back Wally’s sweaty copper bangs and kissed a constellation of freckles above Wally’s left eyebrow.

“Please Wally, find someone who makes you feel again. Your family needs you to be happy.”

Then the Pied Piper reluctantly jumped out of the window to hide in a Rogue safe house. The rest of the Rogues needed to know the status of their Baby Flash, and Hartley needed to talk to someone about what he’d done. Regardless of the pollen. That was his little brother.

 

Batman stepped through the window of Wally’s terribly small apartment. He noticed the scent of sex pollen and blood. He looked at the freckled bloody form on the bed, surrounded by Flash sheets. He looked almost angelic.

Bruce almost let himself smile at the memory of Wally sprawled on his dark silk sheets at the Manor. He lost that right long ago, when he neglected the amazing being that was Wally West. He picked up the curled body.

“J’onn prep the Medbay.”

 

 

Wally felt.

 

Nothing.

 

  

 

“We want you Wally West.”

“Run faster.”

“We can finally be together.”

“Wally, we love you.”

The Mystical voice called to him. It told him it loved him, it made him feel, he was at peace. It was beautiful.

“The Speed Force wants you Wally.”

The want and longing in the Speed Force’s voice made him want to leave.

“It’s Beautiful here, I have to go now.” Wally left, towards where feeling nothing didn’t mean empty. It meant you felt more than a human, more than a Speedster. He felt Speed.

So Wally ran, he ran towards love. And he left the Nothing behind. The Speed Force encompassed him like a long-lost lover. It consumed his very being. His essence. He was no replacement, the Speed Force called to him by name, he was wanted. And Wally West ceased to exist with a smile on his face.

The first genuine one in five years.

He felt.

He left.

He smiled.

But they wept.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and respond! I really hope you liked the story! Also if anyone wants a sequel about other Leaguer's reactions, that could be something to look forward to. I would also love to take requests for any Wally-centric prompts!


End file.
